


Endless

by Chainsaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainsaw/pseuds/Chainsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to know how the song ended. His life couldn't continue before he knew. So he stayed in the burning sun and the song continued to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

The song started anew. It was an endless circle. He knew when the CD would start skipping. He knew how it would skip the last few seconds, so the last word would be ‘’without’’. He didn’t know how it ended. That was why he kept playing the song over and over, as if it would give the song back its last few seconds.

How did the story end? He couldn’t move on without an answer.

It was hot. The sun burned on his skin and his clothes were damp from sweat. He knew he had to smell badly, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the song. Nothing but the song was on his mind.

How many times hadn’t it played already? How many times hadn’t he with wheezing voice sung along, just to be stopped? Stopped by the absence of the last few words. He desperately wanted to know those words. He didn’t know why, he just knew he had to know what they were.

It kept floating around in his mind.  It chased him in his dreams and turned them into nightmares.  
Nightmares where he smashed china plates, and a ketchup bottle of glass that kept falling out of his hands in slow-motion, just to smash onto the floor, dividing into a hundred pieces and the floor running red.

The birds sang the melody. The frogs croaked it at night, and grasshopper would play it softly. A soft sound getting louder and louder.  
He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his legs. So tight that you should have thought that they had tried to run away once.  
Not that he could run. It was an endless circle.

_‘’Even for a day without rain,_  
 _Even for a day without pain,_  
 _You will never without ..’’_

It stopped again. The silence was deafening. He pressed his moist palms against his ears. He couldn’t stand the silence, couldn’t take the short seconds before the song started again.  
The silence talked to him, told him terrible things. The things the song did not get to say.  
The song started again and he felt the tension melt from his body and leak into the pale grass.

_‘’Did she tell you, you could go?_  
 _I don’t remember I heard_  
 _You’re a prisoner of your own_  
 _‘cause you just can’t let it go_  
 _The silence so loud_  
 _Screaming inside your head.’’_

He had been here for ages, but where here was, he didn’t know. In the middle of a forest, but far from where he came from.  
The sun was stinging, burning and hurting him, but he couldn’t move.  
A cockroach waddled closer to him, and he felt its tiny legs crawling up his arm. But he barely heeded it. Not even when it called for its friends. Flies and ants joined the cockroach, but his only concern was the song, and he only cared about listening. The world could go fuck itself for all he cared.

What world? Who was he even? And what was he doing here.  
The song. The song. The song.

_‘’Let’s hold a feast for the big and small_  
 _There’s enough for all_  
 _Don’t be shy, no one will hurt you.’’_

The fly sang and danced on his leg. The trap had once again closed.

_‘’Even for a day without rain,_  
 _Even for a day without pain,_  
 _You will never without ..’’_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story about a year ago, but one particulary boring lesson made dig through my documents and I found this long forgotten piece and decided to translate it to english, so here it is.  
> I don't normally write in my mothertongue, but for some reason I did it back then and I now realize it was a bad descision on my part because I've written some terms that was a quite a pain to translate without losing the meaning.  
> Oh, and before I forget. The lyrics isn't from any existing song in case you were wondering.
> 
> Either way, here it is. My first work uploaded to AO3.  
> Constructive critique is always very welcome as I always strive to become better!  
> And don't be afraid to point out mistakes and if something sounds strange. I haven't had anyone to beta it yet, so it wouldn't surprise me if there was something wrong.
> 
> \- Yana


End file.
